Didn't You?
by QueenxOwl
Summary: Sesshomaru happened upon the Bone-Eater's Well just in time for Kagome to be heading back to her time. The Demon Lord noticed the smell of salt and pain coming off of the miko in waves. Will Kagome allow the Demon Lord to fix her? Or simply slip away with her pain and betrayal.


Didn't You?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale is not owned by me. & I hope that the creator doesn't mind what I intend to do with the characters.

Summary: Sesshomaru happened upon the Bone-Eater's Well just in time for Kagome to be heading back to her time. The Demon Lord noticed the smell of salt and pain coming off of the miko in waves. Will Kagome allow the Demon Lord to fix her? Or simply slip away with not even a word. [SesshomaruXKagome] Hurt/Comfort. ONESHOT.

Chapter One: Tried to Believe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **So you tried to believe**_

 _ **in the castles made of sand**_

 _ **when it falls to the sea**_

 _ **and your feet can't find dry land**_

 _ **reach for my hand**_

" **No, this couldn't have been what he really wanted. No,**

 **I-I thought it was me. I thought he wanted me."** Kagome's thoughts were starting to get louder as the tears shed heavier. The sob that broke through her chest was heartbreaking. Anything that heard it instantly felt a small piece of her sorrow. But the demon that was slowly approaching Kagome didn't feel the sorrow that she felt. His own feelings were of slight excitement. He was off to see his ward in the human village with a new present for her that was unlike anything he had ever bought her.

Sesshomaru walked closer towards the well and stopped at the sight before him. He knew this woman as his half-brother's miko. But why was she standing at the well? And crying?

Kagome placed a hand to her shoulder the adjust her backpack strap before she went any further. But stopped when she said the wind blowing the silver hair with the silver pelt flowing right beside it. Wiping the tears that were still staining her face she attempted to speak.

"S-Sess-" That was all she could make out.

She fell to her knees in front of the Great Demon Lord of The Western Lands.

Sesshomaru had never seen anyone collapse from emotional distraught. Except his mother. Once. When she found out that his father had not only fell in love, which was something he had never even tried with her. But had sired a half-breed. Her pain smelled differently than hers had. His mothers sorrow smelled like cinnamon and rain. The miko's smelled of sand; deserted; isolated; alone.

"Miko; what is it?" Sesshomaru barely looked down at her. All he seemed to do was arch and eyebrow.

When she didn't respond he dropped down to one knee. And without touching her, made her look at him with his sullen gaze. But without words he knew what had been done to her. **"This is what betrayal looks like in a woman's eyes."** He thought.

"Does this Sesshomaru need to go and see the problem, Miko?" He asked her in a tone that Kagome didn't even know he knew how to use. Comfort. With the edge of malicious intent. Her eyes went wide as to tell him no a few seconds before she shook her head. Kagome then cast her gaze back to the ground as the tears kept falling. Sesshomaru didn't know what the cause of this pain was but he could already tell that he had an idea of what was going on.

Sesshomaru raised himself back up and proceeded to take a few steps towards the human village. He looked down at the crying and nodded. She folded her legs underneath her as to say that she would remain until he returned.

At The Human Village.

Sango was furious. She felt the betrayal of Inuyasha's actions for Kagome. There was no need for her to even say anything to the hanyo after she gathered her and Miroko's belongings out of the hut they had all been sharing while traveling together. There were no words that could be said that could even make sense of this. Sango glanced at the new woman that is now walking into the hut.

" **Inuyasha picked this claypot over Kagome? Over one of the most courageous and kind woman to ever show him affection? There has to be something wrong with him. There must be."** Sango's thoughts were in an uproar. Placing everything into the carrying bags she stood up and went to walk out. But Inuyasha was in her way of the door as she was trying to leave.

"You don't need to leave Sango." His words sounded hollow.

"We don't want to be here." Was her response. The fire in Sango's eyes told Inuyasha that he was treading on very serious ground. But he knew that what he had done had caused his whole group pain. Like a pack of wolve's Inuyasha could tell when one of them was mad at him. But this was a whole other level. Something he had been expecting. But he wasn't expecting someone to grab his arm and pull him outside.

"What have you done?" The deep ice like voice boar into his ears.

"What the fuck are you getting on about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha at this point almost had to act like he was mad at Sesshomaru. He wasn't; he was mad at himself. Whatever the outcome he knew he deserved it.

"What. Have. You. Done?" He asked again. Still holding onto his half-brother's arm. But this time he tightened his grip.

"I-I never meant to hurt her." Inuyasha said it so quite that only his brother could hear it. The defeat in his voice was eminent. As if to confirm what Kikyo walked out of the hut with an ugly smirk of accomplishment. Sango had followed her but quickly took several steps away from her as if her sent disgusted her. Sesshomaru noted that the demon-slayed remained faithful to her friend.

"Let's go Inuyasha, I don't want to be here if our love isn't welcomed." Kikyo said this in a monotone voice that rivaled Sesshomaru's.

"Even this Sesshomaru know's that you have dishonored the miko." His glare hardened at Inuyasha.

"I am the real miko, demon. _She_ was simply a reincarnated copy. _Her_ dishonor doesn't matter compared to our love."

As if the timing couldn't be any better Rin emerged from another hut that was adjacent to the one they were all arguing in front of. The smile on the little wards face was soon replaced by a look of anger.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She said and she ran behind his legs. Hiding behind him, not from Inuyasha but from Kikyo.

This displeased the demon lord much more than Inuyasha's words.

"You frighten my ward, clay." Sesshomaru bit out. "You also hurt someone that I have come to respect." He placed his hand on the butt of his sword, but before he could move any further. Inuyasha began to speak.

"We will leave, Brother. No need for that... please." Words that started Sesshomaru behind his mask of unfeeling. Something was going on here. Like a spell cast upon the hanyo. **"Brother, Please. Never would he speak those words."** His inner beast wanted nothing more than to take Rin and return to the crying miko. This place wasn't safe anymore. And he needed to take his ward and go home.

"Rin." He turned slightly to look down at his ward. "Gather your belongings. This Sesshomaru needs you to return home." He felt the grip on his pants loosen. Like her fear was gone. With that he left the others without a word and followed his ward towards the hut which she slept.

At The Bone-Eater's Well.

Kagome didn't know why she stayed there and waited for Sesshomaru. But she stayed sitting in the same place that he left her. Sitting in almost suspended animation. Thinking.

The wind picked up alittle bit and Kagome felt the need to raise her head. When she did she say Rin running alittle ahead of Sesshomaru. She had something on her back that caught her eye. A bow. As Rin came closer to Kagome she noticed that the bow was almost an identical one to hers. Rin's smile widened when she was within arms reach of Kagome. And it made her smile back.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed as she ran into the woman's arms. "Are you coming home with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin?" She was so bubbly, how Kagome missed her own innocence.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for the answer to that question. As if to read her mind he nodded.

A few minutes later that set off to the castle of the Western Lands. Away from Kagome's heartache.

– **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-**

 **Published [6/23/2015]  
Next Chapter "Made of Sand"**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Please let me know if there is anything I need to improve on. This is my first fanfiction. And I would like it to be something that you guys are just as excited about as I am as the writer. :D**

 **-Queen Owl.**


End file.
